A New World
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: What happens when Kagome's American cousin goes to the feudal era and meets the most beautiful man she has ever seen? *I own none of the Inuyasha characters just my OC


p class="MsoNormal"I boarded the plane at PDX not excited for my 13-hour flight to Tokyo Japan. I keep looking towards the end results, I get to see my cousin Kagome, whom I haven't see in over 15 years but exchange letters monthly. She has told me about the man she has fallen in love and the other people that have become a second family to her. I take advantage of the empty seat next to me and sleep as much as possible on this flight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I woke up a few times during the flight played with my cellphone and laptop before going back to resting. The last time I awoke the flight's attendant's voice over the intercom saying, "welcome to Tokyo Japan, it is currently three in the afternoon" made me sigh in relief. I was ready to get out of this flying death machine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Getting off the flight didn't take too long but when I stepped into the airport I almost had a heart attack, there were people EVERYWHERE. I understood there would be a lot of a people don't get me wrong, but this was almost shoulder to shoulder people heading to baggage claim. I make it to where my bag is about 20 minutes after getting to baggage claim. I grab my bag and hot tail it out of there, exiting to the area where Kagome and her family will be waiting for me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye!" I hear a familiar voice yell./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kagome?" I ask looking around the group of people trying to spot her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Over here to your left!" I hear again. With that information I turn my head and my eye catches on a familiar face. Over the years we had exchanged photos, so it was nice to see her in person./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kagome! It is so nice to see you!" I smile hugging her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's go, I'll take you home and can introduce you to everyone I have written about."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yay!" I cheer following her to a train station. We made small talk until I hear her say we were at our stop. I continue to follow her like a lost dog until I see many steps leading to a house./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We're almost home, just at the top of this walk way." I nod starting the many stairs noticing my bags were way too heavy. I stop after a few steps to readjust my bags./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you okay?" Kagome asks looking back at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah my bags are just super heavy after this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh my, I'm sorry I completely forgot, here let me take this one." She says grabbing my suitcase just leaving my backpack for me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you." I smile at her as we continue. At the top I see a large house with a shed next to it. I stare at amazement because this architecture is nothing like what I see back in America./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on over to the shrine Skye!" Kagome cheers heading to the left of the house./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Um why are we going here?" I ask looking at her weird./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My family isn't home and you want to meet Inuyasha and everyone, don't you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well yes." I say following her into the shrine, but I only see a well./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will feel weird at first, hold my hand and we'll jump."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are jumping into…" was the last words I could say before Kagome has pulled me into the well. I close my eyes tight expecting to hit ground but after a few moments I open my eyes. My mouth is agape seeing the colors of a galaxy around me. Soon enough we are at the bottom of the well. I look up and see blue sky, I am about to say something when I hear a male voice from over the edge of the well./p  
p class="MsoNormal""About time you guys got here." With that I see a hand with claw like nails coming towards us. Kagome put my suitcase strap into the hand which retreated./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What the hell Kagome?!" I screech./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll explain it all after we get out of the well." She smiles at me as she starts climbing the vines covering the side of the well, soon I sigh and follow. Once I reach the top I take in the scenery and my eyes lock on the weirdest looking man I had ever seen./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are the real?" I ask walking towards the guy and rubbing the puppy like ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Purple?" He asks grabbing a piece of my hair smelling it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay guys I know you are strangers but let me explain." This causes me and the dog man to turn towards her, I still have his ear between my fingers and he still has a chunk of my hair in his./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye, this is my husband Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my cousin and best friend Skye." I look down at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are so cute, you're like a puppy man!" I giggle amused./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You look funny." He says crossing arms stepping away from me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Inuyasha!" Kagome scolds./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You have dog ears." I say not putting together this isn't something weird to them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye, welcome to my home, we are in feudal Japan." She says smiling, I am about to ask a million questions but before I get a chance I hear a group of people coming towards us./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kagome, you're back!" The girl cheers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Rin, we made it back." I don't say anything, but I see a young woman, four children, a guy with a mini-ponytail, an older lady, then two other creatures I want to snuggle with because they are so cute./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You must be Skye, Kagome has told us so much about you." The guy with the mini ponytail says. I just look at Kagome not sure what words to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye, meet the twins and the son of Miroku and Sango. This is Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. Guys this is Skye my cousin and best friend from a place called America back in my time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hello, it is nice to meet you." They all say./p  
p class="MsoNormal""May I ask a question?" Miroku is the first to speak after./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sup?" I say looking at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sup? I don't understand that term." He says looking at me weird./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's your question?" I reword in a more direct term./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know your hair is purple and you smell like flowers? Are you a demon or half demon?" He asks. Everyone's' eyes are on me obviously wanting to know the same question./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm 90% sure I am human, and my hair is purple because it is called hair dye." I can see they are all confused still expect Kagome who seems to be getting joy from this. "It changes the color of your hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are these?" I hear Inuyasha ask from behind me. When I turn around I see him digging through my backpack and suitcase./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey! Be gentle that is fragile!" I snap as he is playing with my laptop. He hits the power button and when it lights up and makes noise it scared everyone but Kagome and I./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's possessed?" The old lady asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, it isn't, puppy man put everything back where you found it and let's go to where we are staying. I assume it isn't in this field. Let me rephrase, I hope this isn't where we are staying."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Inuyasha put the stuff away and let's go." Kagome says trying to pick up my items that are everywhere out of my suitcase./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fine, geeze." He huffs putting stuff away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We walk a little further and get into a little village./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye, you'll stay in the house next to Inuyasha and me." Kagome smiles pointing at a little house in the set of four./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure." I say heading towards the hut with my suitcase in one hand and backpack over my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Meet us in the main hut when you get settled. Inuyasha take her bag in for her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why can't she do it?" Inuyasha whines./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm good. See y'all in a bit." I say disappearing into the hut./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y'all?" Sango looks at me weird./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You all or everyone." Kagome mentions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I close the slider door and look around. There is a futon in the corner, candles laid around, and a little table next to the futon. It was then I realized that they didn't have electricity, but I knew at Kagome's other house I could charge my phone, laptop, tablet and my back up battery./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I setup everything in my hut so I can come back and not have to unpack, I walked out of my hut and my eyes met the ones of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. His amber eyes were sucking me in, his snow-white hair that fell all the way to his calves, the say his face was so stoic making him impossible to read./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I had never believed in love at first sight but visually I was in love with this man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye are you ready for dinner?" I hear Kagome call out the main hut's door. I looked at her for a moment, turning back to the man's position he was gone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who was that guy?" I ask walking towards her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What man?" She asks looking at me weird./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Never mind. Let's go eat." I smile following her into the hut. After dinner I decided to head back to my hut, it had been a crazy rollercoaster of a day. I laid on the futon for what seemed like forever, eventually I couldn't do it anymore, so I got up to go for a walk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't long before I made it to a small stream. The moon was glowing off the water making for a breath-taking sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who are you?" I hear a smooth voice behind me ask. When I spin around I see the beautiful man I locked eyes with just earlier./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I could ask you the same thing stranger." I reply turning back around to enjoy the scenery trying not to stare at the man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You dare turn your back?" He replies walking closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you plan on hurting me?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Skye and you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sesshomaru."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well Sesshomaru you didn't answer my question."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No." He said walking up to next to me looking up at the moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why are you out here? Can't sleep?" I look over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't need sleep." He replies as if I should know that./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm a demon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, like Inuyasha?" I asked being he was my only reference./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am no half-breed." He snapped/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Damn, sorry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm human."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your hair color and claws deem that untrue." He said looking down at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My hair is dyed, and my claws are called acrylics."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hmm." He said looking back at the moon./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why didn't you go to the main house?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't associate with them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are too good for them you mean?" I snapped./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes." He replied still monotoned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stuck up much?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Stuck up?" He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""To good for anyone else, prude."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Something like that." He said sounding almost proud of the fact./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then why are you here with me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You intrigue me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why is that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are not like Kagome, you have the attributes of a demon, yet smell human."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go around smelling everyone?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am a dog demon, it isn't by choice."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why don't you have dog ears like Inuyasha then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""He is a half-breed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why are you here Sesshomaru? From the sound of it, you all completed your mission."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You wouldn't understand."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'd be surprised. I was told about your relationship with the young girl Rin. You seem to be a guardian figure for her. Is that why you stay in this area to make sure she is safe and happy?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""See I understand a lot more than you think."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How?" He asked looking down at me. At this point I realized I was roughly a foot, foot and a half shorter than him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That you will have to wait to find out until next time. Goodnight Sesshomaru." I said walking away. I got to my hut and fell asleep quickly, thinking about the beyond handsome man./p 


End file.
